


【友星】在魔女集會見面吧

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 關於魔女集會的說明：https://www.pixivision.net/zh-tw/a/3291
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【友星】在魔女集會見面吧

「哥哥，接吻是什麼感覺？」  
「咦？」  
鄭友榮爬到床上，趴在朴星和身邊，用相當認真的表情發問。

突然被這麼一問，朴星和一時只能愣愣地看著鄭友榮，啞口無言。明明只是個孩子——不，也許再也不能說他是孩子了。在鄭友榮還是可以用單手撈起來的年紀時，朴星和最喜歡他眼睛下小小的痣，像是銀河中擅自脫隊的星星沾染在他的頰上，點綴著鄭友榮惡作劇的笑容。

此刻望著他的鄭友榮卻已經難以用稚氣形容，那顆眼下痣朦朧了他的雙眼，不經意流露的性感足以讓人心神不寧。

「哥——」鄭友榮戳戳發呆的朴星和。  
「……抱歉。為什麼友榮想知道呢？」  
「在電視上看到的。我想知道是什麼感覺。」

儘管朴星和有點受到衝擊，但想到自己這十年來一直都把鄭友榮和崔傘保護在家裡，他們的互動對象除了自己之外，就只有貓咪了，缺乏人際關係的常識也情有可原。也許是時候讓他們接觸外面的世界了。

「這種事沒辦法馬上就學會哦。等友榮找到喜歡的人，就能夠知道了。」朴星和抬頭思索著。「也許下禮拜吧……？我會帶你們去認識的咖啡廳，說不定可以讓你們在那裡打工……。」

「是嗎？」鄭友榮撐起上半身，爬到朴星和身上，將他圍繞在自己的雙臂中，眼下黑色的星星將他的笑眼染上深夜的顏色。

「可是我，只想讓星和哥教我呀。」  
  
—————

晚上九點，冷氣流淌的涼爽夏夜，老舊的古銅色收音機播放緩和的鋼琴曲，在這個一起生活了十年的小木屋裡，朴星和正在親自教導鄭友榮親吻的方法。

低沉漫步的琴聲原本是為了哄鄭友榮和崔傘睡覺而準備的CD片，此時卻變成兩人接吻的背景音樂，朴星和感到不自在地咳了幾聲。他們既是自己的孩子，但又和自己沒有真正的血緣關係——畢竟朴星和並不是人類。友人金弘中曾問他為什麼要把被遺棄的人類小孩帶回家，他也回答不上來。「一個人還是有點寂寞……。」「你獨自活了兩百年才發現嗎，朴星和？」「而且我們這個種族又快要滅絕了……。」「就算你把他們養大，他們還是人類。」「我知道。」

金弘中說他是在養寵物，朴星和讓鄭友榮和崔傘叫他哥哥，他們也不怎麼聽朴星和的話，在金弘中眼中一點也不像朴星和的小孩，而且他們會比朴星和早死。撇開最後一句話，這個說法可以讓現在的朴星和開心一點。

十年了，也許是時候釐清自己的感情了。

「哥真的會嗎？」趴在朴星和身上的鄭友榮催促，他低下頭，垂下的黑髮搔著朴星和的額頭。「還是哥又在裝懂了？」  
「我會啦。」朴星和伸手把鄭友榮的頭髮撥到耳後，平時也會做的動作在此時顯得有點曖昧。在人間活了這麼久，朴星和也經歷過幾場戀愛，和同類也好、和人類也好，朴星和已經對戀愛失去興趣。即使如此，親吻這件事還是殘留在他遙遠的記憶中。  
「友榮啊——」朴星和側頭，躲開鄭友榮炙熱的視線。「真的要和我學嗎？」  
「當然。」鄭友榮毫無遲疑。「我喜歡的人就是星和哥啊。」  
「你……現在會這麼想也是一定的。但你還沒遇過我和傘以外的人吧？」  
「對。」  
「那麼你以後也有可能會喜歡上別人啊。」  
「但我現在就是喜歡你嘛。」鄭友榮抱著朴星和的臉，讓驚慌的哥哥正視自己。「難道是星和哥不喜歡我嗎？」  
「不是，但我——」朴星和一時無法解釋。人類的世界總是非黑即白，如果不這麼教鄭友榮，他們可能無法在外面生活；但朴星和不想要那麼說，不想要告訴鄭友榮什麼是可以親吻的關係、什麼不是。  
永遠對感情保持無知，他們才能夠繼續在一起。

朴星和再次摸了摸鄭友榮的頭髮，澄澈雙眼多了些鄭友榮不懂的感傷，在鄭友榮來不及開口詢問之前，朴星和對著他的雙唇吻了上去。  
他教給鄭友榮最乾燥的那種吻，輕輕貼著嘴唇，似咬非咬的動作。同時他緩慢撫摸鄭友榮的後腦勺，鄭友榮撐著的手肘失去力量，身體掉在朴星和身上，鼻子差點撞在一起。他們躺成側睡的姿勢，朴星和仍在吻他，眼睛閉了起來，用他記憶中最好、最令人泫然欲泣的方式吻他。

鄭友榮主動縮了身體，朴星和張眼，看見鄭友榮抬著眼看他。「怎麼了？」朴星和問。  
「以後可以多親我嗎，哥？」  
「就算我說不行……。」  
「我還是不知道。」鄭友榮突然抱住朴星和，臉埋在他的胸口，聽見朴星和體內流動的水聲。「像冰淇淋融化的感覺，還有發燒時候睡不著的感覺。」  
朴星和想起鄭友榮說他想要知道接吻是什麼感覺。「所以說，你以後就會知道了。」  
「星和哥是怎麼想的？」  
「我嗎？」朴星和回抱著他，感受他三十六度、舒適的體溫。他想起那些若有似無的接吻回憶，他們也許比鄭友榮懂事，比鄭友榮更加用那種方式疼愛自己，但他們嘴唇的觸感不如鄭友榮乾淨，髮絲的溫度不如鄭友榮柔軟。

「我覺得我大概很喜歡友榮吧。」  
「哥，那不是廢話嗎。」  
「哥很認真的，怎麼這樣說？」  
「啊——傘回來了。」聽到門鎖打開的聲音，鄭友榮從床上跳起來，往客廳飛奔而去。「我要先把哥喜歡的草莓吃掉。」  
「唉，果然是白養了。」朴星和揉揉頭髮，嘴角卻上揚著。

像冰淇淋融化時，你幫我擦掉手上的糖份，衛生紙粗糙的觸感。  
像發著高燒時，腦袋深處滾燙沸騰著，我卻希望你緊抱我打著哆嗦的身體。  
就像從銀河中脫隊的星星再也回不到我身邊的寂寥。

「友榮啊，願你永遠也不明白接吻是什麼感覺。」


End file.
